


[FF7 SC]-reunion-

by aalice



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalice/pseuds/aalice





	

FF7 SC -reunion-

 

写在前面：

 

对炖肉真没什么信心，一直在修改，改到最后快改吐了……（差一点就想缩了不贴了）基本上就是新手司机的炖肉水平。上车之前先提醒大家一声司机水平不高，搞不好开着开着就翻了，大家做好避雷准备，上下车随意。

 

MFFxFF7RE联动活动背景展开  
人偶ED 洗脑H梗  
OOC有角色崩坏有，说不定还会踩雷，阅读之前先请做好心理准备。若有不适请随时点叉。不用勉强。

以上。

 

 

——你的血液中循环着我的思念。  
——你早就已经是我的人偶了。  
——来，回来吧……以约束之地为目标，Reunion的时刻到了——

 

 

这是克劳德在失去意识前，最后听到的声音。  
等他再度从黑暗的深渊中清醒过来的时候。首先映入他迷蒙的双眼的，是一双魅惑又妖异的绿色猫瞳。  
……是……谁？  
他迟钝的转动着尚未清明的大脑，然而依然晕乎乎的脑海中却反馈不出任何的信息。他的思维一片空白。没有任何关于别人的、还有自己的片段讯息。  
他想不起对方是谁。也想不起自己是谁。他为什么会在这里。之前发生了什么。他一概统统不知。  
『克劳德……』  
眼前的男人低声唤着，修长的手指缠绕上他的一缕金发。  
『你应该知道我是谁……』  
男人俯下身。伸手抚上了他苍白的脸颊。  
“我、应该……知道……？”  
他有些困惑的看着男人欺近过来的脸。蹙眉，陷入了沉思。不行。他的记忆仍是一片模糊。仿佛任何人、事、物，从一开始就没存在过似的。他回想不起丝毫信息，就仿佛被谁彻底清空了一般……  
『你的血液里循环着我的思念……』  
男人的脸益发向他逼近，他下意识的向一侧撇过了脸孔。于是男人的嘴唇落在他的耳畔，低沉的、令人不禁腰间酥软的男低音直接在他耳边响起，他不由自主心头一颤。  
『所以，你不可能不知道我的存在——』  
毫无预兆的、男人突然咬上的他的耳垂。低吟了一声，他条件反射的转回视线，随即便落入一双带着危险笑意的翠绿眼眸中。  
男人笃定的、自信的扬起嘴角。食指顺着他的脸廓滑下，而后用着他人怎么模仿都模仿不出其中之一的优雅动作，挑起了他的下颚。  
『来，告诉我，我是谁——』  
你是……凝视着那双狭长的竖瞳，一些他熟悉又不熟悉的画面忽然在他的脑中一闪而过。  
“唔……！！”  
头。好痛。他知道这个人。知道这个人的名字。知道这个人是谁。答案就在嘴边呼之欲出。他却拼命强迫着自己不要再想下去——  
他。在害怕。虽然不想承认。但他确确实实的感到了害怕。害怕说出那个名字，害怕知道对方是谁。仿佛那几个字一旦宣之于口，一切都会变得完全不同。  
“不知道、我不知道……”  
他喘息着捂住头。努力将刚才脑海里浮现出的片段记忆抛之脑后。不论这个男人是谁都与他没有关系。他和男人之间没有 **联系** 。没有。一丝一毫的关联都没有。  
『呵，你看，你又在逃避了。』  
男人抓住他抵在额头上的手，拉至一边。男人的动作是那么的轻柔，但他却完全没法抵抗。  
“我没有——！”  
失去了手背的遮挡，他只能仰起头怒瞪着对方。湛蓝的眼眸因为怒意而有一丝湿润，白皙的肌肤则由于激动而染上了一层淡淡的绯色——如此艳丽的表情，他并不知道这样只会益发的增加男人的情欲和征服欲而已。  
于是男人伸出双手固定住他的脸颊，强迫他只能注视男人后，男人再度俯下身体，在几乎能感受彼此呼吸的极近距离内，凝视着他的眼睛，一字一顿的说道：  
『那么，告诉我，你又是谁——』  
我是谁……？  
他疑惑的瞪大了眼睛。他从醒来后记忆就一直模糊不清。没有他人的记忆，同时也没有自己的。——他是谁。他努力思索着。啊、对了，男人在最初的时候似乎有唤过他「克劳德」……  
“我是……克劳德…………？”  
他迟疑的、吐出这三个字。男人满意的扬起嘴角，吐出的气息几乎直接吹入了他的口中。  
『是的，你是克劳德。』男人含住他的上唇，轻轻舔舐了片刻后，又再一次移到了他的耳畔，『你是克劳德，是我唯一的半身……以及人偶——』

男人，挑起一抹邪气的笑容，自信满满的宣告着。

『所以，人偶，怎么会不知道它 **主人** 的名字——』

 

 

“不是！不是！！我不是你的半身！更不是什么人偶！！！”  
他一边愤怒的叫着一边剧烈的挣扎着。他 **彻底拒绝** 接受对方的说辞。什么半身什么人偶！和他一点关系都没有！是的，他只是他自己。和这个可恶的男人一点关系都没有！  
『哦？还想继续逃避？』  
男人轻易的抓住了他的双手将其扣在头顶，他想踹开对方，然而对方仿佛早就知道他心中所想似的，先一步跨坐在他的腰上，他瞬间就被压制得动弹不得。  
『无论你怎么否认，你的身体可是无法说谎的——』  
完全不介意他投掷过去的恨恨目光，男人空闲着另一只手顺着他的脸颊缓缓向下抚摸。纤长的食指一寸一寸的滑过光洁的颈项、凹陷的锁骨。最后在微微起伏的雪白胸口驻留。手中那份细腻肌肤的美好触感使得男人满意的微眯眼眸，挂在脸上的笑容也变得益发的艳丽和危险。  
『你的每一滴血液、每一寸肌肤里都流淌着我的思念、你身体的每一个部分都被我的细胞所占据侵蚀着。你早就都被改造成我的东西。骨骼、血肉、还有灵魂——都已经刻上了我的烙印，你是我的，仅属于我一个人的「人偶」，克劳德——』  
“不！不是的！！！”  
『不是什么？克劳德。你知道的，你没法反驳，因为这是事实——』  
“………………”  
他咬着牙瞪着男人。是的，他反驳不了。他知道的。男人所说的都是对的——正因为如此，他更加不能点头承认。——他不是男人的东西。他只属于他自己！  
『……呵，还是不愿意承认么。你这顽固的地方还真是一点都没变。看来，只有彻底的让你认清楚现实你才会乖乖的低头啊……』  
面对他的顽固抵抗男人在一瞬间蹙了蹙眉头后又恢复到原先的从容姿态。男人向来喜欢有挑战的事物——尤其还是来自于他的，没什么比让他折服于自己更令人愉快的事情了。  
“…………你想做什么。”  
男人投向他的视线闪烁着某些危险的东西使得他本能的警惕起来。男人在计划着什么。虽然他并不知道男人想要对他做些什么，但他也清楚那一定不会是什么好事。  
『我想做什么……你难道不清楚？』  
男人再度靠近他，正面直视着他。凝视着他翠色的猫瞳是那么的深邃美丽——即使他不想承认也不得不承认，男人的眼眸有着致命般的吸引力，一旦对上，就再也无法移开视线。  
“……我又是不是你，我怎么——唔——！！！”  
他逞强的话语，在男人的眼睛闪过一道微弱的光芒后，瞬间变得支离破碎——

有什么东西。侵入进来了。  
不是身体。而是心灵、或者说是他的思维、精神，被什么东西给入侵了。

这是、什么……？

强大的、无法反抗和逃离的压迫感和被侵略感使得他无法控制的蜷缩起身体，微微颤抖着。

什么、这到底是怎么回事……？！  
在他的脑海中，可以清晰的、彻底得感受到男人的存在。

克  
劳  
德

男人在他的心中、他的精神世界里，一个字一个字的，念着他的名字。

你  
是  
我的  
人偶

——唔！！！一瞬间他的四肢便无法动弹。男人的话语宛如无数根银色的丝线，紧紧缠绕住他的身体，夺取了他的力气和自由。

『 **你是我的人偶** 』

男人再一次重复着。从那双完美的唇形里吐出来的每一个字，都包裹着剧毒。侵蚀着他的身心。

『你逃不到的。克劳德。你永生永世，都只能是我的东西——』

“够了！！！ **萨菲罗斯————** ！！！”

 

 

在他无意识的大喊了一声后，四周顿时陷入了一片死一般的寂静。  
他呆呆的看着对方，短暂的失神过后，他无法抑制的颤抖着身体。  
萨菲罗斯……先前脱口而出的四个字，如同一个桎梏，锁住了他的身心。  
他知道的。这是男人的名字。他知道的。没有任何缘由的——  
“不，我……”  
他颤抖着嘴唇，急切的想要辩解什么。然而他知道，他解释不了，一切说辞……都是那么苍白无力。  
男人伸手抚摸着他的脸。翡翠色的竖瞳微微弯起，折射出满心欢喜的光芒。  
『你看，你这不是知道的吗……』  
低笑着，男人神情满足的如同成功拐骗到无垢灵魂的恶魔。  
“不！不是的！！萨菲罗斯，我——”  
意识到自己又一次喊了男人的名字。他慌忙的咬住了嘴唇。  
不是的。他和男人没有关系。他不认识男人。他才不知道男人是谁。叫什么名字。更不可能是男人的什么半身、或者什么人偶——！！！  
『是的，我是萨菲罗斯。』男人握起他攥得泛白的手，毫不费力的扳开因用力过度而有些颤抖的手指，抬起，留下轻轻一吻，『是你唯一的主人，和全部——』  
男人在他耳边温柔的低呢着，醇厚的嗓音，带着能引人堕落的邪气和诱惑。  
“不，不是的，萨菲罗斯……”  
他望向男人的眼充满了无措和彷徨。仿佛被蛛网缠上垂死挣扎的蝶，在被吞噬被陷落之前，徒劳无功的做着最后的挣扎和抵抗。  
『是吗……』  
男人不疾不徐的撩起一缕他杂乱的头发，捋到耳后。猎物已经在他的掌控之中，所以他不需要立刻收紧缠绕在对方脖颈和四肢的丝线。温柔的、巧妙的引导，让对方自觉自愿、无法抗拒的落入他的手心，只有这样才能满足他的征服欲和占有欲——  
『来，再说一次』  
男人环住了他柔韧的腰肢，将他揽向自己一侧。两人瞬间又变得近在咫尺，他的手臂无意识的抵在了男人的肩头。  
男人没有明说再说一次什么。但是男人知道。他怀里的那个人会知道他想要他说什么。并最终，会按照男人的心意让他如愿以偿。  
“………………”  
他长久的沉默着。僵持着。在做着最后的心理挣扎。  
“………萨菲罗斯…………”  
最终，他垂下眼帘，一声放弃似的轻叹和着男人的名字一起从苍白的嘴唇中溢出。男人知道这一刻他赢了，缓缓落入掌心的蓝色凤蝶终于缴械投降，安静的、顺从的成为了他的所有物。  
——终于、得到了。  
男人眼神里的兴奋已经无法遮掩。他整个抱住对方的身躯，使得对方完全的笼罩在他的身影之下。  
『好孩子，克劳德……』  
拇指轻轻抚上对方轻启的唇瓣，他毫不犹豫的俯身压下，封缄住对方的呼吸还有灵魂。

只属于他们的夜晚，这才刚刚开始——

 

 

之后，男人吻了他很久。  
撬开他的嘴唇后，男人的舌毫不犹豫的侵入他的口腔，掠夺他的呼吸和口腔里的每一寸的空间。仿佛确认领土似的，男人的舌叶细细扫过他口腔的每一处，从贝齿到硬腭再到舌根，每一处都留下了男人的味道。在审阅完毕后，男人最后挑起他的舌尖，霸道的允吸着、纠缠着——  
“唔……………”  
他想抗议，但在男人执拗的纠缠下，他只能发出不成音调的含糊呜咽。  
“嗯嗯…………”  
甜腻的呻吟在空气中回荡。他不想承认这么羞耻的声音居然出自自己的口中。然而男人却不给他一丝一毫的逃避机会。在男人的舌尖扫过他口腔的某一处后，他无法抑制的颤抖着身体溢出一声低吟。  
『看来，这里是你的敏感处啊……』  
男人终于离开了他的唇。看着他大口大口喘气的样子，男人露出了一个只能说是不怀好意的笑容。  
骨节分明的修长手指缓缓碰触着急促呼吸的唇，因为刚才的舔咬，原本苍白的唇色已经染上了一层淡淡的、湿润的浅绯色。不过这还不够，男人继续有一下没一下轻啄他的嘴唇，时而还夹杂着几次有力的允吸，等到对方再一次恢复到平静的呼吸时，男人停下了动作，撑起身体，眯起眼眸欣赏他的杰作。

闪着润泽光泽的唇瓣已由之前淡绯转变成了艳丽的鲜红。红的那么的鲜艳欲滴。挑拨着人想去碰触，想去一亲芳泽。原本薄薄的唇瓣也因为不断的吮吸而变得有些红肿，用指尖触上去的手感是那么的柔软，让人不舍得放开。

湿润的樱唇、迷离的眼神，外加先前因为呼吸不畅而染上一层薄红的脸颊。男人不由得想到，这样的神情和姿态，若是被他——被克劳德的熟人们见到了会有怎么样的反应。

或许，没有人会相信这是克劳德——相信这个经由他之手，所缓缓绽放出另一方有着夺人心魄般美丽风情的人会是那个克劳德.斯特莱夫。

不过，还是远远不够。  
他要克劳德完完全全的属于他。每一种表情，每一种容貌都必须毫无保留的展现给他。作为主人，他有权利知道并拥有只属于他的人偶的全部。

『克劳德……』  
男人伸出舌尖，舔去对方刚才从嘴角中溢出的一抹银丝。

『来，从现在开始起，把你的一切，都交付给我——』满意的看到身下人的身体微微一颤，男人的眼神更加洋溢着愉悦之情，『害怕吗？我可爱的人偶，你什么都不用担心——』

绕上纤细脖颈的大手施展着若有似无的爱抚。男人将嘴唇贴近对方的肩膀，轻轻一吻后，毫无征兆的，突然咬了下去——

“啊！”

他低吟一声。本能的想要推开对方，却再一次被对方抓住了手腕，撑开手指，和男人十指相缠。

 **不需要思考**  
**不需要犹豫**  
**不需要反抗**

男人的声音宛如带着魔力的咒语，直接在他的脑海中回荡。

你只需要顺从本能，感受本能，回应本能即可。  
把身体、心灵、还有灵魂一并都交给我——交给本能即可。

『好孩子，克劳德，有我引导着你，没什么需要忧虑的。』  
『来，把你、以及你的一切都交出来吧——从此之后，你只需注视着、感受着我一个人就好——』

 

 

再后来的展开，他的记忆已然模糊。  
或者说，在男人优美的唇瓣吐出最后一个字节后，他的思维便在那一刻戛然而止。  
无法思考。头变得异常沉重，除了眼前这个男人外，他的大脑无法接受来自男人以外的任何信息。他所有的感观都被封闭了，就如同男人所说的那样，他只能注视着、感受着男人一人……  
男人探下身，长长的银色长发在他周遭铺开，宛如一个密不透风的丝茧，将他牢牢的困在当中。  
逃不掉了……  
一滴泪水从他的眼角滑落。他不知道自己为什么会哭。只是，胸口有似乎什么东西破碎般的……再也无法挽回。  
唔、身体好热。男人的手所碰触到的每一寸肌肤，都变得似乎烧灼起来的滚烫。  
他从不知道自己有这么的敏感——敏感到一丝轻微的碰触和抚摸都可以让他无法控制的颤栗不止。  
唔……他咬着牙紧闭着眼。他不知道该用怎样的表情面对男人，也不想看到此刻的男人会是怎么样的表情。  
『克劳德，怎么了？』  
男人低笑的声音在耳畔响起，低沉浑厚的嗓音宛如低音提琴一般使人脊背发酥。  
“……我……不知道、身体……感觉好奇怪…………”  
他咬着一截食指，一边忍耐着身体里骚动的感觉一边坦诚的回答男人的问题。他完全没有经历过这种感觉，身体内部中涌动着急不可耐的冲动感让他完全不知无措。  
『怎么样的奇怪？』  
“……我说不上来，只是、身体在被碰到的时候……啊——！！”  
他的左侧乳头突然被人捏住按压。猝不及防的他发出一声惊呼。与此同时的，仿佛有一股电流从胸口窜过，他猛地一下弓起背脊——  
『是这样的感觉吗？』  
男人含住了他的乳首，不轻不重的咬了下去。  
“呀——！”  
这一次，他颤抖的声音都染上了一丝情色的味道。  
『……以前，有没有人对你这么做过？』  
“……什么？”  
他疑惑的望向男人，不明白眼睛闪着略微危险光泽的男人到底在问什么。  
『也是，现在的你已经什么都不记得了呢。不过没关系，你的身体，会告诉我答案的——』  
男人在他耳边暧昧的吐息。如男人所料的，他瞬间涨红了脸——这是男人先前发现的，他又一处敏感的地方。  
『克劳德，我说过的顺从本能就好。』  
“……本能？”  
『恩，不需要思考。身体有什么感觉、想要做什么直接做就好——像刚才，被那样碰触，其实很舒服不是吗——』  
说着，男人再一次捏住了他乳尖。在男人按压的动作下他粗重的喘着气。原本被压抑下的呻吟这一次被完整溢出唇间。  
『对，就是这样。想喊的喊就喊出声，在我面前，你不需要有任何的隐藏和掩饰——』  
对于他下意识的反应，男人似乎非常满意的似的向上扬起嘴角。  
『那么克劳德，此刻，你想做什么——』  
想做什么…………  
他想不到。他所有的思考力量都被眼前的这个男人夺走了。剩给他的，大概就只有男人所说的本能。  
想做什么呢……他怔怔的看着近在咫尺的那张俊美的脸，那么完美，完美的宛如神祇，让人完全移不开视线。  
想做……什么……呢………………鬼使神差的，他缓缓伸出来了手，等意识到的时候，他已经抚上了男人的脸——  
“一直……都想……这样碰触着……你…………”  
男人的脸光洁又冰凉。有着普通人类绝对不会拥有的低冷温度。但不知为何，这样却让他感到安心。  
他轻轻的、缓缓的抚摸着男人的脸、小心的、虔诚的，就宛如在轻抚着自己最重要的珍藏物品一般。  
『……还有呢？』  
男人没有阻止他的动作。只是如同被人爱抚的高冷大喵一般，非常享受的微微眯起眼眸。然后伸手整个覆上了他的手背。  
还有……  
他稍稍撑起身体，在可以感受到彼此呼吸的距离内，凝视着对方。  
接着，他往前探了探身体，轻柔的吻上了男人的唇。  
『好孩子，克劳德……』  
他环住了男人的颈项，放任自己，在男人激烈的亲吻中，沉沦。

 

再之后，他们长久的拥抱着对方、互相亲吻着、爱抚着彼此的身体。  
男人激烈的所求着他，几乎如同撕咬一般、带着疼痛的亲吻。他几乎透不过气，所有空气、唾液都被男人所允吸、掠夺——因为缺氧他涨红了脸，浑身无乏力。不过这一次他却感觉良好、或者说，没有比这感觉更好、更加的自然舒适。顺从自己的本能——让人感觉这么的轻松和安心，就如同男人所说的那样，想做什么就去做什么——  
他勾起男人的舌尖，笨拙的、不甚灵巧的回应着对方。  
“呼啊……”  
似乎对他青涩的、不怎么熟练的回应相当的满意，男人再一次狠狠的与他唇齿交缠后，终于放过了继续蹂躏他的唇。  
“哈啊、哈啊……”  
男人离开的一瞬间，新鲜的空气瞬间涌入了他的口腔。他贪婪的呼吸着，全然没有注意到男人已经悄悄将唇移至了他毫无防备暴露在外的白皙脖颈。  
“啊——”  
毫无征兆的，男人咬了下去。虽然力度不大并没有咬破皮肤，但从一直被紧紧啃咬着不放的肌肤处传来的痛楚还是似的他下意识的蹙紧眉头。  
男人继续撕咬舔舐着他的肌肤、从脖颈开始，锁骨、胸口、腰腹，男人嘴唇的所到之处，必定留下了或红或紫的痕迹，宛如一朵朵艳丽的淫靡之花，在他的身体各处缓缓绽开。  
身体、像似要融化了一般……  
但凡被男人所碰触的每一个地方，力气便像是被抽走了一般的瘫软下来，他无力的扭动着身体，难耐的低低吐息着——  
“嗯……”  
带着明显情欲的低吟，勾起了男人愉悦的笑容。  
『就是这样，克劳德……这个声音和表情……实在是赏心悦目——』  
心情似乎相当不错的男人抚上了他的大腿内侧。接着顺势向外扳开。他没有反抗，顺从的任由男人将他最私密的地方全部暴露在男人的眼皮底下。  
紧接着，从大腿根处传来的被啃咬的感受使得他条件反射的弓起了背脊。  
“唔！”  
腰腹这里瞬间像被电流电击过的一般，酸软无力。而同时，他感觉全身的血液和热量似乎都集中到了下半身的某处，烧的他无法正常呼吸。  
“啊！”  
下意识的，想要推开身上的那个始作俑者，但勉强抬起的手臂，只在碰触到男人滑落在他腹部的长发后，便在男人猛的允吸下失去了力气。  
“等一下……啊——”  
突兀的，男人碰触了他不知在何时已经微微抬起的分身。他无法控制的低叫了出来，一把握紧了缠绕在手指间的银发。  
“不……行……啊啊——”  
分身的顶端被人不轻不重的按压着。一阵从未感受过的激烈快感在他脑中猛地炸开。他只能无措的扬起脖颈，一丝津液顺着张开的樱唇滑下。  
『为什么……不行……？』  
男人游刃有余的微笑着。张开口，猩红的舌尖缓缓舔上了已经分泌出一丝透明液体的分身顶端。  
“啊啊！！！”  
在男人刻意的撩拨下，所有的感觉似乎都集中到了下半身。男人一个细微的动作、一个轻柔的啃咬，都能引发出他成倍以上的快感。  
“不……行……、拜托……不……、要…………”  
他喉间溢出了支离破碎的恳求。被汗水打湿的金发随着他左右晃动的脑袋在空中飞舞，划出一道道金色的弧线。  
“拜托……唔……！”  
随着男人手上越来越激烈的动作，从下半身传来的快感也跟着越来越强烈。明明就是第一次碰触，男人总能在最短的时间内找出他身体各处最敏感的地方，随后执拗的对这些敏感地带施与细致的、漫长的爱抚，给予他强烈到整个身体都为之瘫软的刺激和快感。  
整个人都陷入到快感之中的感觉好可怕。身体、心灵都似乎被掏空一般的空落落的，只剩下急切渴求着男人抚摸的强烈欲望，他想男人来舔舐啃咬，仿佛只有这样才能填补这一刻空虚失落的感觉。  
是的，他想要男人来碰触自己。碰触自己的每一个地方、激烈的、粗暴的。  
他第一次意识到自己居然有这么强烈的渴求和冲动。还有贪婪的、无法言说的欲望。光现在的这些还不够……还要、还想更多……甜美又痛苦的快感……——这样陌生的自己，让他感到了困惑和无助。  
所以，他只有不知所措的求助着这男人，求助男人帮自己摆脱这个由情欲组成的泥潭，也或者干脆陷得更深——  
『那么，你想要我怎么做，克劳德——』  
男人张开口，轻轻咬上了他分身的顶端。在如同针刺一般的快感下他已经颤抖着说不出一句话，只得张开嘴唇大口大口急促呼吸着，任由着生理性溢出的泪水顺着眼角滑落。  
『…………克劳德，这是我看到过的，你至今以来最美丽的表情。』  
男人所中意的蓝宝石眼眸，在染上了由男人亲手所激发出的情欲后，变成了更加深邃的靛青色。——这美丽深邃的蓝，是经由男人所一手引导所绽放出、独一无二的，只属于男人的颜色。

男人确信，自己是第一个见到这个特殊蓝色的人。而之后，他也是这个仿佛能把人灵魂都给吸引的深海般的蓝的唯一拥有者。

『克劳德，你要我怎么做呢……』

男人轻柔的询问道。眼中却闪过了一道危险的光芒。

“啊啊啊——！！！”  
他瞬间绷紧了身体。分身的根部被人用力牢牢掐住，在体内奔腾的热流无处宣泄。无法释放的那股感觉灼烧得他四肢不住的颤栗。

『来，告诉我，想要我做什么……』  
男人继续不紧不慢的问着。在不让他释放的同时，男人更是用另一只手不停挤压揉捏他的蜜囊。

“你……”  
被抑制的情欲烧的几近失神的他下意识的看下男人。接着，在男人异样残忍又温柔的猫瞳中，他知道了男人要他做什么。

男人要他自己亲口说出来。说出男人想要听、想要得到的那几句话。

“让我释放……”  
『还有呢』  
“让我、成为你的东西……”

他吃力的抬起手臂，勾住仿佛还在等待些什么似的男人的脖颈。

“我是你的。全部、都是你的。萨菲罗斯。求你……把我变成你的东西……——”

终于得到了想要的回答的男人微微扬起了嘴角。还沉浸在无法释放痛苦中的他没有注意到，这一刻，男人的眼神除了高昂的兴奋和喜悦外，还有着从没展现过的柔情。

『如你所愿。我可爱的克劳德——』

男人再一度将他逼上了快感的顶峰，这一次，男人终于允许他释放。

 

 

在男人松手放开他的分身后，他断断续续的射精了好几次。之后，他全身乏力的整个儿瘫软在男人的怀中。  
并不是他无法控制的想要释放那么多次，而是男人不允许他紧紧释放一次变得到解脱。  
——既然要做，就做个彻底。  
男人一边套弄着他初次释放后已经瘫软下的分身，一边咬着他的耳壳一边在他耳边低声说道。  
而后，如男人所宣称的那样。男人真的榨干了他的每一滴精液，直到他再也吐不出一滴精液为止。  
因为持续的被迫射精所带来的快感以及虚脱感笼罩他的全部感知。一时间，他只有无力的任由男人抚弄着他的身体。整个下半身都如同失去知觉一般的酸软酥麻。他无法感受男人在做对他些什么。等他意识到的时候，一股微凉的液体顺着细长温柔的物体一起忽然进入了他的体内。  
“什、什么？这是——”  
后庭突然传来异物感让他瞬间恢复了神智。他条件反射的收缩了身体想要起身，随即便被始作俑者给压了下去。  
『只是润滑和扩张而已。否则直接进入的话，会更加疼痛可是你——』  
“润滑？”  
他一脸困惑，不明白男人在说些什么。即便是有记忆的过去，他也未曾经历过与人、尤其还是和同性交合。在一切记忆已经被清空的如今，他更是彻底的懵懂无知。  
顺从本能，希望男人占有他，成为男人的东西。但具体怎么实行，他没有概念，也不知道需要做些什么。  
于是男人苦笑了一声。随即眼里却闪过一道带着些许恶劣的光芒。  
『这样的话，你就明白了吧……——』  
男人一手抬起他的一条腿，一边用膝盖顶高他的臀部。男人修长的中指有一半已经深入他的后庭，而顺着手指流入的，是他之前释放的精液。  
男人的手指缓缓的、更深的探入他的体内，由于刚才男人抬高了他的臀部，现在从他的角度望过去，男人手上的动作、还有男人已经挺立的分身，全部一览无遗。  
他不由得刷红了脸。微微倒吸了一口气。  
『明白了吗，克劳德，不好好润滑和扩张的话，你是无法成为我的东西的——虽然我是不介意用一些更野蛮粗暴的方法，不过我想你应该不会喜欢……——别这个表情，克劳德，放松、深呼吸……好好感受我的存在就可以……』  
这么说着，男人的中指已经完全没入了他的体内。他顺从着男人的话，闭上眼，努力放松身体，由着男人的手指微微蜷曲起来，不安分的在他的体内画圈，磨蹭着柔软的内壁。  
“唔……”  
随着男人动作的加快，他的身下响起了淫靡的水声。他皱起眉，被异物进入体内的感觉并不好受，但随着最初的不适过去后，他的身体开始适应男人的手指，甚至还不自觉的配合着男人的动作轻轻摆动。  
“啊……”  
他难耐的扬起头发出一声娇吟。被扩张的内壁已经变成柔软又敏感，男人手指每一次碰触都能带出一股甜美的酸痛，这甘甜扰人的痛楚从下身那一处顺着他的脊椎一点点扩散到他整个身躯。他被打开的双腿无意识的勾上男人的腰，摩挲着，颤抖着渴求着还想要更多。  
『哦？这样还不够吗，克劳德』  
在他双腿缠上男人腰肢的那一瞬间，没有预料到的男人猝不及防的低哼一声，眼神变得更加的深沉。毫不犹豫的，男人加快了手中的动作，猛地涌上的激烈快感使得他无法控制的持续呻吟着。  
“啊啊！恩……！还……不够……还要、更多……萨菲罗斯………”  
身体燥热得不像他自己的。心灵也狂乱得不像他自己的。不过无所谓。他只想要男人。想要男人侵入他的身体，和男人融为一体——  
『……那么，享受吧，克劳德——』  
在有力的指节按压到狭长肠道的某一处，他倏的绷紧了全身的肌肉，全身战栗着，发出分不出是喜悦还是痛苦的悲鸣。  
“啊啊啊————！！！”  
如同海浪一般的快感连绵不断的在身体内扩散。不同与射精时那只有一瞬间的激烈快感，前列腺被摩擦按压时所产生的快感，如同涨潮的海浪一般延续不断，并随着男人持续的揉按一波强过一波，在他体内肆意的流窜，灼烧着这股快感所掠过的每一个细胞、每一滴血液。  
“呀！啊啊啊！！！”  
他发出如同被逼上绝路的野兽般的哀鸣。从四面八方一起向他袭来的快感过于强烈，已经几乎超出他可以承受的范围。他大口大口的喘着气，快感过度便转变成了痛苦，他哭着摇着头，怎样都无法从这无休止的一波波快感中解脱。  
『……克劳德，你彻底堕落的样子，还真是……——』  
男人没有说下去。在他手中彻底沉溺于快感的柔软身躯所散发出来的强烈色香煽情到令人眩晕的地步。嘶哑的呻吟、湿润的眼神，还有颤栗着柔韧四肢和被汗水打湿的白皙身体，都宛如不被允许品尝的禁忌果实，强烈散发着勾起人内心最黑暗欲望的芳香。  
对此，男人扬起无比艳丽的微笑。自从认清自己本性就一直率性而活的男人，自然不会拒绝自身的渴求和来自对方的甜美诱惑。  
毫不迟疑的，男人抽出了手指，抓住对方的双腿扳开至最大接着抬高至对方的肩膀后，一个挺身，侵入了对方体内。

 

『唔……』  
男人微微蹙起了姣好的眉间，发出一声满足的低叹。被侵入的肠壁温暖的、紧紧地包裹着男人的分身。那份感触，比他至今为止所经历过的任何一次性爱都要美妙。而一想到被侵犯的对方还是克劳德——是他一直无法征服的、拥有和他相同实力的、与他完全不同但又本质又是殊途同归的半身，男人就无法抑制的兴奋和情绪高涨。

『克劳德，感受到了么……我们现在，彻底的联系在一起……——』  
男人刻意缓缓的挺进，让身下那具已经被他开发的彻底敏感的身躯鲜明的感受着自己被男人一寸一寸的侵入。如男人所愿的、对方在一瞬间睁大了双眼，伴随着一声带着呜咽的呻吟，对方扬起线条优美的白皙脖颈，无力的抓着男人的肩膀挣扎着——

啊啊……被侵入的太深了…………

被手指所不能比拟的异物猛地侵入到体内的那一刻，从他的后庭传来了仿佛身体被撕裂般的钝痛。而男人却没有给他适应男人存在的时间便接着挺进，一直深入到他体内最深的地方才停下了动作。唔、实在太大太深了……被强大的压迫感使得他下意识的收缩着身体想要逃离，却被男人在同一时刻抓住腰肢向下按压，他无力的挣扎反而使得自己被男人侵入的更深。于是男人露出了胜利的微笑，在固定住他的腰肢后，缓缓的，开始抽插起来。

随着男人开始律动，他之后便只能发出破碎的呻吟。男人似乎一开始就打算要他陷入彻底狂乱的欲望当中。从最初的律动开始，男人就执拗的对着刚才那个可以直接刺激到他前列腺的那个敏感点不停的摩擦冲撞，每一次男人的分身擦过那个点都能激起一阵阵带着酥麻痛楚的激烈快感。直接刺激到大脑深处。

不行……身体、真的就要融化了一样…………  
男人给予他的快感，宛如一场漫长、细致的拷问和折磨，他仿佛独自漂浮在起伏的海面上。夹杂痛楚和兴奋的快感一波高过一波，一次又一次的冲撞这拍打他的每一根神经。他无法逃离也无法抗拒，只有任由男人把他逼到意识溃散、彻底的放任男人对他为所欲为。

“啊啊……”  
他发出宛如幼猫一般的鸣叫。哆嗦着，顺着男人的动作摇晃着身体——用尽力气，彻底向男人敞开身体、配合着男人的律动一起相互摩擦、顺从的接受男人所植入的快乐和耽溺于欲望和快感之中的媚态。是如此的魅惑。魅惑着男人从不为人动摇的心神。

『克劳德……』  
被泪水所湿润的、透蓝眼眸，是如此的摄人心魄。原本那么清澈、那么美丽的蓝，此刻却可以那么的妖异、那么的魔性。

“嗯……”  
听到男人的呼唤，他迷蒙望向男人。他动了动唇瓣，想要说些什么。然而已经喊的涩哑的喉咙一时发出声音，于是男人环住了他的背将他抱起，抚摸着他光洁的背脊让他无力将他脑袋靠在男人自己的肩上。

『想说什么，克劳德？』  
“萨……菲…………”  
他急促呼吸着，嘴唇颤抖着许久，才低声的、轻柔的呢喃着男人从未被人喊过的昵称。

在听到那两个字时，男人有一瞬间停下了身下的动作。随即男人似乎被刺激到什么似的，咋舌了一声，在他的低呼声中猛地后退，而后又毫不保留的、狠狠的冲撞到他的最深处。

“萨菲！啊！萨菲！唔——”  
太过强烈的冲击让他溃不成军的紧搂住男人的脖子哭叫着男人的名字，然而男人却如同发泄一般的狠狠的咬上他了唇。

激烈到如同大型肉食动物进食一般的啃咬和亲吻。等男人放开他的嘴唇时，有一丝血液顺着他的嘴唇留下。

『克劳德，你真是无论何时都不会让我失望啊……』男人舔着他被咬上的唇瓣，铁锈般的苦涩血味使得男人的精神更加的兴奋，一个挺身，男人更加粗鲁的在他的体内大力抽插着，『居然在这种时候、用这种表情这种声音——这么叫我的名字……』

一次又一次的，猛烈的，彻底贯穿这具蛊惑人心的身体。  
强迫对方只能无意识的一声又一声叫着他的昵称，直到对方再也发不出声音为止。  
无止境抽插、摇晃、摆动——直接彻底的融为一体，再也分不清彼此的界限……

不过，还不够。  
才一次的交合，填充不了他深沉的欲望，也平复不了被对方彻底激发的占有欲和征服欲。

『所以，克劳德，你得付出代价。彻底的——』

男人在达到高潮的那一刻，在他耳边，落下死神的宣告。

 

 

-尾声-

 

不记得交合了多少次，等到了男人终于开放克劳德时候。克劳德早已经失去了意识。  
长时间的、不断的交合。在一次次被占有、被贯穿、被侵犯的期间，对方从身体到心灵已然都成为了他的东西。成为他独一无二的、专属『人偶』。  
陷入深眠的面孔，还有着未干的泪痕。睡着的克劳德，看上去有着一份平日里没有的稚气，让人忍不住心生怜爱。  
于是男人缓缓抚摸着克劳德脸颊，随即在光洁的额头留下淡淡一吻。

『最后做个好梦吧，克劳德……』

而从今之后，你要和我一起堕入黑暗，永远的……堕入这不会醒来的噩梦中……

 

 

END

 

 

后记

这篇重点与其说是H，还不如说是洗脑的过程啊（喂）因为重点跑偏成洗脑所以前戏写了好多了，等真正开车的时候已经耗光脑力了汗……（对不起我恶趣味，就是喜欢看老萨诱拐云片的过程）果然没有记忆的云片太好拐了写起来不过瘾（喂喂）还是AC背景一边打的血淋淋一边干起来比较带感（喂喂喂）浑身是血还倔强着不服输还要对老萨回嘴的云片光脑补就觉得好美味……(ˉ﹃ˉ) 总之，不管怎样总算完成了我的第一篇SC肉OTL 虽然写完就觉得无法直视的想要删掉（捂脸）……算了不管好坏总算是有纪念意义的第一篇SC肉……


End file.
